


Cooking

by animerei



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 at night. Sayaka’s parents were having a date-night. It was just her and Kyouko at the house and Sayaka decided to make dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a cute prompt on OTP prompts

9 at night. Sayaka’s parents were having a date-night. It was just her and Kyouko at the house and Sayaka decided to make dinner.

Now, of course Sayaka knew that she wasn’t very skilled when it came to cooking- Hell, everyone knew that- But she wanted to give it a shot. 

It had been a long time since Kyouko and her got to hang out together alone in the house without Sayaka’s parents breathing down their necks, and dammit she wanted tonight to be special! 

Sayaka’s girlfriend was lying on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the TV channels, occasionally looking into the kitchen and asking Sayaka how much longer it would take- it was getting 

pretty annoying and distracting and suddenly she felt a sharp pain coming from her hand and oh crap she cut it by accident while she was chopping up vegetables! 

Sayaka yelped. Well, Kyouko immediately launched herself off of the couch and bolted to the kitchen, running up to her girlfriend. 

“What happened?!” The redhead asked her before glancing down at the bleeding hand. “Holy shit! Uhh wait okay shit I’m gonna get some bandages!” Kyouko exclaimed before bolting down

the hall and into the nearest bathroom.

+++++++

“It’s just a small cut Kyouko, I’m fine!”

“No ya ain’t!”

“I’m fine! That is WAY too many bandages!”

On her entire arm were clean white bandages, tightly wrapped. Kyouko continued wrapping more on top of the others. “Is not!”

Although Sayaka absolutely appreciated Kyouko’s concern, her arm was gonna need to be amputated at this point.

She placed a hand on Kyouko’s shoulder and the other girl looked up.

“Seriously. Stop.” 

Kyouko let out a loud sigh. “Fine.”

Sayaka watched as Kyouko stopped wrapping the bandages and put the unused ones back into the first aid kit. 

“Sorry, I just don’t like seeing ya get hurt. I don’t wanna see that ever again.”

Oh. So that was it. Sayaka felt bad now, for making Kyouko worry that something could happen to her again. 

The blue-haired girl leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry… I love you.” 

Kyouko blushed and returned the hug. “Well I-” 

Her sentence was cut off by her stomach making all kinds of sounds. 

Sayaka stifled a laugh and let go of the other girl, getting up slowly. “I’ll go finish dinner!” She grinned. “I can’t have you go hungry!” 

Before she carried on with her previous task, Kyouko had also risen, and grabbed Sayaka’s hand. 

“I’ll help ya this time.”


End file.
